That One Time
by ManaketeSmoocher
Summary: [Modern AU] This is just a fic where Leon gives my MU a blowjob and I honestly have no clue why I'm posting it I'm not even writing a proper summary because I'm embarrassed


Soapy decided very early on in the year that being a sophomore was nowhere near as fun as being a freshman. A few days into the first semester and they were already falling behind in half of their classes. Unlike freshman year, they didn't have access to the help of their best friend, though that was mainly their own fault. Thankfully, with the help of Flora and their other friends, they managed to scrape by with passing grades until winter break. An incident occurred on the last day before vacation, and they suddenly found themself in possession of a boyfriend.

Having Leon as his boyfriend would have alleviated his stress, had the taller boy not been busy with personal issues he wouldn't talk about along with schoolwork. Soapy barely spent more time with him, and the time they did spend together was usually spent in silence. He oftentimes found himself going to spend time with Leon, only to sit quietly as the blond wrote all sorts of essays. It was surprisingly lonely, and Soapy missed the days of freshman year when they would go out to the movies and throw popcorn at each other, trying to catch the kernels in their mouths.

The two of them had only gone on one date during the winter break, towards the middle when Soapy insisted very stubbornly that Leon needed a break. They went to an ice skating rink, and Leon made a remark about how it was the first time he'd seen Soapy in anything but leggings and a large shirt. Soapy rather enjoyed himself, and the two of them took refuge in a coffee shop when it began to hail almost without warning. They both ordered hot chocolate and Soapy started rambling about whatever came to mind. Leon was smiling more than he had in quite some time, and that was enough to make Soapy happy.

Unfortunately, nothing else happened for the rest of the break. After the first week of school after the break, Soapy was already overwhelmed again.

The weekend came, and Soapy went home with his boyfriend. His house was as cold as it always was, though he noticed that there was a suitcase by the front door. Leon explained that Marx had come back from a business trip recently, but was busy around town. Soapy shivered and nodded. Noticing his boyfriend's chill, Leon pulled him closer, smiling a little shyly before the two of them made their way to his room. Soapy would have been smiling, but all of his energy had been spent on the tests he'd had in nearly every class earlier that day. They made themselves comfortable on the bed, Soapy pulling the blankets up and snuggling as close to his boyfriend as he could. He sighed a little dramatically.

"Long day?" Soapy hummed, enjoying the feel of vibrations as Leon talked.

"I had two big tests and a pop quiz." He groaned. "I'm so exhausted and school has been such a butt lately." Leon laughed, making Soapy sigh. He loved his laugh, especially when he could feel it.

"Sounds like someone needs another break already." He leaned down to kiss Soapy's forehead.

"I always need a break." He mumbled.

Soapy moved so he was sitting on Leon's lap. A light blush spread across the younger's cheeks, and he glanced away, not meeting Soapy in the eye. Soapy giggled, resting his arms around Leon's neck and waiting for him to look at him. He played with his hair, enjoying how soft it felt between his fingers before removing the thin headband he always wore. Leon didn't glance at Soapy until he purposefully messed up his hair. Before he could say anything in offense, Soapy spoke up.

"Can I kiss you?" He was always bad at telling when Leon was in the mood for his romantic advances, so he tended to ask him before he tried anything. His boyfriend was extremely cagey and shy when it came to his body and any sexual activities, and he didn't want to overstep his boundaries.

Leon didn't bother with words, he just tugged the front of Soapy's shirt, pulling him down enough for their lips to meet somewhat messily. The kiss was simple for a bit, and their eyes slid shut easily as they pressed their lips together. Leon's hands rested on Soapy's hips, bringing him almost unnoticeably closer as the other ran a hand through his hair. Soapy ran his tongue along Leon's lips, as a silent request to go further. Leon seemed to hesitate for a moment, and Soapy pulled away, mumbling an apology. He bit his lower lip lightly, tongue fiddling with his lip piercing from behind. Leon blushed, pulling Soapy more closely against him and pressing his lips on the stud before resuming the kiss.

Soapy tilted his head for a better angle, humming quietly in approval when Leon's hand tentatively lowered itself to his ass. He slipped his tongue in Leon's mouth and was met with little resistance as he easily let himself be dominated. The shy hand on his ass gave a squeeze, and Soapy groaned, shifting slightly on Leon's lap. He was suddenly aware of his growing hardness and blushed, sure that Leon had felt it. Soapy broke away from the kiss, blushing as he got off of his boyfriend's lap.

"S-sorry, I know you probably don't wanna- mph?" He was silenced by a quick kiss from Leon who had crawled on top of him, pinning him to the bed.

"I…" His face was comparable to a tomato. "I want to help, I just…" He cleared his throat, looking away. "Can I..?" He leaned down, taking Soapy's earlobe between his teeth and fiddling with the first stud. Soapy moaned quietly.

"Oh, gods yes…"

He sucked at Soapy's earlobe, making him squirm from pleasure he didn't realize would come from that area. Leon hummed, and Soapy felt the vibrations go through his earrings. He bit his lower lip to hold back a moan, and a sudden cold feeling on his chest alerted him that Leon was unbuttoning his shirt. The blonde took his attention from his earlobe to properly unbutton the rest of the shirt, and Soapy shivered. Leon ran his fingers lightly along the softness of his torso, and Soapy blushed when he leaned down to kiss his plush stomach. He made a small sound of annoyance, but Leon shushed him.

"I love your body." He murmured, trailing small kisses up the soft surface of his chest.

Leon nipped lightly at his neck, and Soapy made a sound of surprised pleasure, causing Leon to return to that spot, biting and licking at it. Soapy groaned, knowing that was definitely a hickey in the making, but he couldn't care less. Fingers pinched his nipple, and Soapy moaned, giving up on keeping quiet. If he was having trouble already, there was no way he would last when he reached his climax. Leon pulled Soapy up to finish taking his shirt off, but his back was on the bed soon after. He felt lips, then a wet tongue on his previously untouched bud before he noticed Leon's hand hovering near his crotch.

"Leon…" He moaned, eyes half-lidded.

Leon unlatched himself from Soapy's chest, moving up to capture his lips. Soapy gasped and let out a muffled moan when he felt Leon's hand rub him through his leggings. His parted lips gave Leon the rare opportunity to explore his mouth, and Soapy practically melted under his touch. Seeming satisfied from the kiss, Leon kissed down to pay attention to his neck, making more hickies. Soapy's panting got heavier and heavier with each slow stroke Leon gave him, and he groaned in severe disappointment when he stopped. He pouted at his boyfriend.

"You're s-such a tease…" Leon smirked, causing Soapy to pout more.

"Am I really?"

"You've barely even touched me." The smirk grew wider, and Leon moved to peck him on the lips.

"Well, if you really want a treat why don't we get you out of these?" He stretched the elastic band of Soapy's leggings before letting it snap back, and Soapy jumped in surprise. That stung! "They aren't exactly hiding anything."

"First of all, _ow._ " Soapy rubbed his tender skin.

"Sorry. I'm into stuff like that and I guess I wasn't thinking." Leon kissed his waistband gently, and Soapy giggled. He was so sweet sometimes.

Leon backed away from Soapy slightly, and Soapy somewhat awkwardly removed his leggings. As a lazy individual, Soapy hadn't done laundry since before the winter break. This resulted in not having any clean underwear, and he shivered at the cold air on his otherwise burning skin. Now completely naked in front of his boyfriend for the first time, he was a little surprised that he didn't feel shy. Leon bit his lower lip as he looked at him, blushing. Soapy giggled, realizing Leon was more embarrassed by his nudity than he was himself. He sat at the edge of the bed, legs dangling off the side and barely reaching the ground. Closing his eyes, he heard Leon moving around before settling between his legs. Soapy looked down at him and saw that he was focused on the erection that was, well, right in front of his face. His mouth looked awfully small in comparison.

"Is it… Is it going to fit?" He wondered aloud. Leon looked amused, and didn't answer his question.

"Dildos don't have foreskin, so I apologize if I do something weird." He spat on his hand.

"Wait, what are you- ohhhh…"

Soapy moaned as Leon grasped the base of his shaft, using the saliva as a lubricant as he began slowly pump his cold hand up and down. He kissed the tip of his length, looking up at Soapy, who couldn't control his blush as that was the most attractive sight he'd ever seen. His tongue darted out to wet his soft lips, and Leon parted them enough to take the head in his mouth. He circled the head with his tongue, occasionally flicking it at a spot that made Soapy moan almost embarrassingly loud. The hand pumping his shaft didn't stop, and Soapy groaned as he felt Leon back away slightly. Before he could completely register what was going on, he felt him run his tongue along the underside of his dick with one long lick. Soapy let out a loud curse and covered his mouth, his free hand moving to tangle in Leon's soft hair.

Leon returned his mouth to the tip, and began teething at Soapy's foreskin, pushing it back with his tongue. Not prepared for the action, Soapy jerked his hips up slightly. Leon's free hand pushed his thigh down, a subtle signal telling him not to do that. He began taking more of his length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in rhythm with the pumping of his hand. Soapy moaned, tightening his grip on the other's head slightly. When he was halfway down Soapy's dick, Leon stopped, licking from the base to the tip. He turned his head, focusing more on his hand movements and kissing the inside of Soapy's thigh, his jaw getting slightly tired. Looking up at Soapy, both of them blushed and smiled at each other.

"Y'know…" Leon unzipped his pants "I definitely wouldn't be against it if you pulled my hair…"

"But won't it- ah, hurt?" Soapy panted, trying to focus on Leon's words and being distracted by the lingering movements of his hand.

"That's where the pleasure comes from…" He murmured, and Soapy was mildly disappointed when he slipped his hand down the front of his pants instead of pulling it out.

Seeming to have recovered the strength in his jaw, Leon returned to his head bobbing, and Soapy felt a low moan vibrate through his length. He let out a moan of his own, and felt himself tense up at the image of Leon touching himself while he deepthroated him. Soapy tightened his grip in Leon's hair, and as he felt Leon taking more and more of him into his mouth, the urge to tug his hair increased. Leon flicked his tongue on the head, circling it before pushing the foreskin back again. He payed special attention to it, making Soapy squirm in his spot. As Leon returned to bobbing his head, Soapy felt an increasing heat in his abdomen. His moans were climbing in both volume and pitch, and his breathing was heavy. Leon's motions were almost unnaturally skilled, and Soapy felt himself falling apart.

He pulled Leon's hair, though it was mainly on accident, and was immediately met with a loud moan from around his dick. Soapy gasped, barely restraining himself from bucking his hips. A hand cupped his balls, beginning to fondle them. As his length was repeatedly taken all the way into Leon's mouth, he felt the small moans and such against it that came from Leon touching himself. Leon paused at the tip every so often, circling the head with his tongue and teasing Soapy's foreskin. Cursing and moaning some indecipherable nonsense, Soapy felt himself teetering on the edge.

"F-fuck, Leon I can't- ah, sh-shit!" He moaned loudly, feeling himself reaching his climax.

Soapy pulled Leon's hair harder than he meant to, but Leon seemed to enjoy it that much more. His breath hitched in his throat when he felt Leon's teeth graze against his length. Leon almost seemed to be laughing at his reaction, and the vibrations continued sending jolts of pleasure to him. His grip tighter in Leon's hair than ever, he brought his hand up to his mouth, biting the fleshiest part of it as he let out his last moan. His chest heaved as he regained his senses, and he looked down at Leon, feeling exhausted. Leon looked a little out of it, his cheeks flushed and his breathing shallow. It looked like he was swallowing the last of his fluids, and Soapy groaned at the sight.

"Why the hell are you so good at that…" Leon rested his cheek on one of Soapy's bare thighs. He laughed quietly, taking his hand out from his pants and cleaning his fingers.

"I've been practicing." He said simply, softly kissing Soapy's thigh. It occurred to Soapy that Leon's face was still right next to his then flaccid dick. "Not on anybody else. I've told you that Camilla bought me certain items, yes?" Soapy blushed, nodding.

"Damn. You've been deepthroating dildos, and here I am doing nothing." Leon snorted.

"Shut up." He laughed, and Soapy did as well. The fully clothed boy stayed on the ground, not moving from his spot, so Soapy had to assume it was more comfortable than it looked.

"So…" He started, but his voice trailed into a mumble. "Do you want me to… do you?" Leon lifted his head, met Soapy's eyes, looked down, then off to the side.

"No." He stood up, and Soapy looked at him with confusion. "I'm going to finish myself off, just give me a minute…"

Leon didn't really give him a chance to respond before he walked to the bathroom attached to his bedroom. Soapy pouted, but began to look around for clothes. He decided not to retrieve his own, instead stealing one of Leon's larger sweaters and a pair of rather fuzzy looking pajama pants. Feeling warm and safe in his boyfriend's clothes, he snuggled under the covers, feeling rather drowsy. He would have fallen right to sleep if he hadn't heard a low buzzing sound from the adjacent room. Soapy blushed as he listened, imagining what could be going on on the other side of the door. The muffled sounds made him feel oddly embarrassed despite what Leon had finished doing for him only moments ago, and he buried his face in one of the pillows. He stayed like that until the door clicked open, at which point he sat up and made eye contact with him. Leon looked a little shy, and nestled up in bed beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"... It was good?" Soapy smiled at the feeling of warm breath on the back of his neck.

"It was better than good. I didn't even know half of the stuff you did would make me feel like _that._ " He giggled, and a soft puff of air informed him that Leon did as well, albeit silently. "Seriously, what was up with the earlobe thing?"

"Maybe I just like your earrings. I've always wanted to do that."

Soapy hummed as he drifted off to sleep. He knew he would probably wake up in the guest room, but he enjoyed the comfort having Leon's arms around him brought. Soapy almost felt smothered by his presence, with his warm chest against his back, his soft sweater practically enveloping him, his breath leaving his neck tingly, and so many other little details that didn't matter. Leon's hand shifted, trailing up under the stolen sweater and tracing soft patterns on Soapy's plush stomach. His hands weren't cold anymore, Soapy noted, and the gentle motion made him feel content to stay like that. There wasn't a need for words, he realized. Whereas before, he'd been frustrated by Leon's lack of communication, he realized that he just wasn't vocal about his feelings like Soapy was. The realization put his mind at ease, and it was enough to push him right over to dreamland, head full of silly fantasies.

Leon felt the breathing of his boyfriend slow, and become steady. An indication that he'd fallen asleep. He smiled wistfully, drawing his hand away from Soapy's stomach. The blonde boy sat up, moving Soapy so he could pick him up. Not strong enough to carry him in his arms, he settled for having him on his back. It was with reluctance that he carried Soapy to the guest room, but his chest was hurting quite a lot from binding for too long. If he went to sleep with it on, it would be terrible on his health, and he still wasn't ready to tell Soapy the full extent of his gender identity. As such, the only solution was to keep his distance at times. He hoped one day he would be confident enough in himself to come out to him, but that time wasn't then. Pulling the covers up to Soapy's chin, he made sure the older boy was comfortable before leaning down to kiss him on the cheek. It was with a smile that he returned to his room, and after removing his binder, he fell into an easy sleep, dreaming of things he surely wouldn't remember when the morning came.

* * *

 ** _Word Count: 3,116_**

 **So that happened okay goodbye hahahshahahahs**

 **(I didn't even go back over this because I'm embarrassed to be posting it ogm end me)**

 **(also, quick reminder to check out my poll)**


End file.
